Bumper Stumpers/Catchphrases
SAMPLE OPENING SPIEL: This is the personalized license plate of: Don Johnson (MYMEVII). If you can figure out that it says "Miami Vice", then you're ready to play...BUMPER STUMPERS! And now, the driving force on Bumper Stumpers, Al Dubois! REST OF SPIEL: Thank you so much, and welcome to BUMPER STUMPERS, the show that turns a highway hobby into challenging fun for you, and some ready cash for our contestants.’' Catchphrases "The object of the game is to solve the super stumper. The first team to solve 2 super stumpers wins the match, $1,000 and the right to play our bonus round which is worth $2,000". "Take a look at these 2 plates and tell me which one, the left or the right belongs to (insert clue)". "(insert player's name), 10 seconds, go". "Behind the (insert number) space, we have a/an (insert number/letter), 5 seconds go". "Time is up, (insert number) spaces remaining". "Time is up, (insert number) spaces remain". "Time is up, 1 space remains". "Back to a jump in". "Can't see another one till you win a jump in". "We have a set of 7 stumpers for you to try and solve, they will appear one-by-one on these monitors. For each one you get right, you can increase your chances in the bonus round. But you only have 30 seconds. If you get stumped, just yell pass and if time permits we'll go back to what you didn't get". "Let us begin with a plate that belongs to (insert clue)". "Do you want to play or challenge?" - asked on early episodes "Correct. (insert partner's name), 10 seconds, go." - after the player buzzes in and picks the correct plate, their partner has to decipher the jump-in puzzle without help "No. (insert opposing team players' names), 10 seconds, go." - whenever the opposing team picks the wrong plate "Time is up, it is the (insert correct plate) (insert opposing team players' names), 10 seconds, go." - whenever the opposing team runs out of time "We didn't get a winner that time. So we can't go to the Super Stumper until you solve/win a jump-in." "Behind the (insert number) space, we have a/an (insert number/letter), 5 seconds, go." "Time is up, (insert number) spaces remaining." "Time is up, 1 space remaining." "(Time is up,) another jump-in." - whenever the Super Stumper didn't get solved "(Time is up,) back to a jump-in." - whenever the Super Stumper didn't get solved "Can't see another one 'til you win a jump-in." - whenever the Super Stumper didn't get solved "Don't forget, that the jump-ins don't work until after I read the clue." - warning contestants about their buzzers "Let me remind (insert 2 names) that if they don't get it, we'll be coming over to you; so stand by. We're looking for a plate that belongs to (insert clue) and behind that final space is a/an (insert number/letter), 5 seconds, go." - whenever there was only one space left for the Super Stumper puzzle Bonus Round "We have a set of seven stumpers for you to try and solve, they will appear one-by-one on these monitors. For each one you get right, you can increase your chances in the bonus round, but you only have 30 seconds. If you get stumped, just yell pass and if time permits we'll go back to what you didn't get." - rules of the bonus round "Let's/Let us begin bonus round with a plate that belongs to (insert clue)." - begins the bonus round "Sorry, your time is up, but you got (insert number) correct. Let's take a look at the ones you've revealed." "Bring on the stumper please! S-T-U-M-P-E-R!" - calling for the Final Stumper "Alright, you got (insert number) correct. Are you ready for the Final Stumper?" - beginning the Final Stumper "Because you got (insert number) correct, therefore behind (insert same number) of these letters, are money amounts. $500, (and) (and) $200 (and) $300 (and) $400 and another $500. But behind the remaining (insert number) are stop signs. So, what you want to do is locate the money amounts. And if you accumulate at least $500 we'll double your money. But if you hit one of those stop signs, the bonus game ends here but you get to keep whatever you accumulated up to that point." - Said on early episodes to demonstrate the Final Stumper "Because you got (insert number) correct, therefore behind (insert same number) of these letters, we have the word "WIN" and various money amounts. We have $500, (and) (and) $300 (and) $200 and $100. But behind the remaining (insert number) are stop signs. So, what you want to do is locate the money and if you accumulate $1,000 or more we'll pay you $2,000. Locate the "WIN" and automatically get $2,000. But find one of those stop signs and the bonus game ends here and you lose whatever you have accumulated up to that point." - Said on later episodes to demonstrate the Final Stumper "How about a letter?" - asking for a Final Stumper letter "Ken Ryan, some new challengers, please!" Taglines "Bumper Stumpers is a Global Television Production! Produced in association with Barry & Enright Productions and Wink Martindale Enterprises! (Produced) in cooperation with the USA Network!" - Ken Ryan Category:Quotes & Catchphrases